


It'll be better if it's not you

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Goushi, tendensi menjadi seorang masokis, serta sekian helai kelopak bunga aster.Day 4 of #30DaysofLiterature: Past, present, future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha telat seminggu ;________;
> 
> Theme: Past, present, future. Prompt: "Ur a bastard. Wanna date?"

Ketika Goushi menyatakan perasaan dulu, ia melakukannya lewat pesan singkat. Kento tidak pantas melihat perasaan Goushi terpampang langsung di wajahnya.

 

Goushi tidak akan menutupi kenyataan bahwa Kento adalah pemuda yang brengsek. Idola yang hobi gonta-ganti pasangan kencan, selalu berusaha mendekati gadis yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya. Ia sendiri yang memastikan bahwa Kento paham bahwa dirinya tahu. Lagipula Kento tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta tersebut dari siapapun, seluruh dunia tahu bahwa _image_ Kento di THRIVE adalah sebagai seorang _playboy_.

 

Tapi Goushi juga takkan menyangkal rasa senangnya ketika Kento setuju untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

 

Harusnya, harusnya ia menghalangi perasaannya mengakar terlalu dalam.

 

Ketika Kento mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan kebebasannya, Goushi setuju. Kento boleh tetap mengencani gadis-gadis di luar sana sesuka hatinya, asal tiap malam ia pulang kepada Goushi. Tanpa pengecualian. Satu-satunya yang Goushi minta adalah kesempatan untuk terlelap dalam pelukan Kento tiap malam.

 

Permintaannya terlalu muluk-muluk, seharusnya ia sadar. Karena tak peduli bagaimana janji Kento ketika mereka memulai hubungan ini, tak ada yang berubah dari perilaku si pemuda. Ia tetap pulang pukul dua pagi, tetap sibuk dengan gadis-gadisnya, tetap menjawab sikap galak Goushi dengan judes. Yang berbeda hanya kehangatan yang membantunya terlelap pada malam hari, serta kecupan lembut yang menghujani wajahnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

 

Ketika ia menemukan petal bunga aster di tempat tidurnya pada suatu pagi, Goushi hanya tertawa. Ia tidak perlu pengingat bahwa sekian minggu terakhir yang mereka lalui adalah sebuah kebohongan.

 

Orang pertama yang ia beri tahu adalah Yuuta. Yuuta, yang tahu bagaimana rasanya hampir kehilangan orang lain pada penyakit yang sama. Pemuda tersebut membalas dengan senyuman sedih dan merangkulnya dalam diam. Ketika Yuuta bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan, Goushi hanya menggeleng. Pelukan Yuuta semakin erat. Pilihan Goushi mengingatkannya pada Ryuuji.

 

Malam itu, Goushi mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Sendirian.

 

***

 

Pada saat seperti ini, ia mempertanyakan cara kerja dunia. Dari semua bunga, yang menggambarkan perasaannya adalah aster. Aster, yang berarti kesetiaan. Bukan bunga lain yang melambangkan penantian, atau ketulusan. Bukan pula keberanian maupun kebanggaan. Harus aster, karena kesetiaan adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk Kento.

 

Operasi atau mati, hanya dua pilihan yang ia miliki. Oh, tentu saja ia dapat bercerita pada Kento mengenai penyakitnya dan berharap perasaannya akan berbalas. Sayangnya penyakitnya takkan lenyap hanya dengan satu dialog sederhana. Kento takkan pernah berubah, takkan mencintai Goushi seorang.

 

Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, mereka tak punya masa depan.

 

Sejak awal, Goushi hanya sendiri dalam hubungan ini.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia.


End file.
